


Perks of Being An Avenger

by That_Hippie_Chick



Series: What Peter Learns as a Spider [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Hippie_Chick/pseuds/That_Hippie_Chick
Summary: THIS IS A REVAMPED VERSIONSometimes being an Avenger can be really awesome, and sometimes not so much. In Peter Parker's case he strikes out more often than he lucks out. Life has its perks and its downfalls, but what are you going to do about that?





	Perks of Being An Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> It is kind of a sequel to How Peter Becomes and Avenger, but you don't have to read it. You can also pretend like this after Infinity War and everything got resolved or that it never happened.  
> And this is the link to the original, incomplete version that I ditched: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596665/chapters/33735414

Peter looks upon the agruing adults and comes to the conclusion, _People never grow up they just pretend to_. "Stop gaping like a fish and get out of here," bickering had come to a halt and now everyone's attention had turned back to Peter.

A quick snap forms a pout on his face and he exapertadley mumbles, "Fine." He shoots his hand up and no one but Tony goes to grab it. As he is pulled up he slighlty tumbles into Tony's chest. An akward pause ensues. Not a single peep is made as Peter realizes his position and then looks up into Tony's eyes with the quirked eyebrow above. After the moment of hesitation, he pushes off and mumbles an apology, "Sorry, I'm just going to go change into something that doesn't make me look mental," and then under his breath, "thanks pickle puss."

 _Kid has lip,_ "I better not be pickle puss."

"Just my boss," Peter waves off the comment and then leaves. Leaving the Avengers in a semi circle, but before Peter can do his dramatic walk off Peter turns around, "Hey, can I have those meds. Ibproufen doesn't work."

Bruce snaps to attention, "Oh yeah, and some ice." _And something to save me from my aunt. 'Take an easy' she said._


End file.
